


I'm here

by JuneInOctober



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuneInOctober/pseuds/JuneInOctober
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper run’s away and Wirt follows him</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm here

**Author's Note:**

> I went to the pinescone tag again, and I saw this fanart of Wirt carrying Dipper and I was up for writing something————- Enjoy~

_“God, where is he?”_

Wirt let out a sigh as he looked around, eyeing for anything that has a blue hat or holding a hard bound journal with six fingers. The trees rustled as the wind blows through it, sounds of birds chirping surrounded the place. The sky was a mix of orange and pink signifying it was already getting dark. He looked back at the path he came from, a dark feeling grew inside his chest, realizing that he himself doesn't know where or what part of the forest, he is in.

After 2 hours of walking around looking for the blue hatted brunette, or Dipper to be more exact. His legs grew tired and weary, and decided to rest for a while. He sat on the ground, his back leaning on a tree. He looked up the sky, it was already dark shade of blue. He began to regret “handing”, more accurately, throwing his backpack to Greg before running after Dipper. He could used the compass to get himself out of the forest. Who knows, Dipper might’ve went back already? The thought of chasing Dipper for nothing wasn't helping the situation at any aspect.  
Shaking that thought away, he stood up and started walking again. He suddenly slowed down and went into a stop, when he thought he heard something like pages flipping over. He looked around to see where that sound was coming from. His eyes caught something familiar. A blue hat, with a pine tree printed in the middle, behind a tree. The feeling of warmth and relief started bubbling in his chest.

_He finally found him._

He slowly started walking towards the other being to confirm (cause he can never be too sure) if it really was him. The sight of the man’s messy brown hair, light brown skin, and his usual red t-shirt and vest was all he need to say “this man is definitely Dipper Pines”. He was tightly curled up into a ball, his journal packed between both of his thighs and chest while his arms made a lock. He bended over but just as he was about to tap the other, he heard whimpering.

_Was he crying?_

He knew Dipper was the type of guy who doesn't like to show any signs of running away or crying in general. He definitely doesn’t want anyone to see him doing both. Wirt’s chest tightens, knowing Dipper he's probably been crying for two hours already….

_“…Dipper…”_

* * *

Dipper immediately shot his head up at the sound of his name and mindlessly stood up out of surprise when he saw a familiar looking man before him, accidentally stepping on one of the tree’s uneven roots making him fall backwards in the process.

“Ouch!” Dipper groaned as he rubbed his head and try to pull himself up.

“S-sorry!” Wirt apologized and extended one of his hand to Dipper. Wirt? Dipper stared at the other boy embarrassingly, then his eyes fell onto the boy’s hand.

_He must look really pathetic right now._

He doesn’t feel like accepting help from someone right now. With the last remaining piece of dignity, he rubbed his eyes –hoping that the other man hasn’t seen his face– and tried to pull himself up, when he felt a painful sensation in his left ankle. He looked for the source of the pain, and saw that his left ankle was in the shade of purple already.

_Oh god, I didn’t know it was that bad._

Dipper could now feel the aching pain from his ankle. _Why haven’t I noticed this before? Oh right, you were too busy wallowing yourself in self-pity_.

He didn’t notice that Wirt was staring at him until he heard the other boy’s legs hit the ground.

“Dipper… your leg--” Kneeling in front of him, Wirt leaned forward and pointed at the bruise.

“It’s nothing!” Dipper tried switching onto another position to hide his bruise, which was extremely painful doing. Dipper could see the worry and pain on the other’s eyes which made him feel even worst.

_Why was he even here? He didn’t do anything to him to deserve this._

“Just leave me alone…” Dipper looked away from Wirt, scooting a bit farther away from him.

* * *

Silence fell, and Wirt didn't dare to speak. He knew if he did it will only lead to trouble knowing the other man’s personality. They stared at each other, Dipper’s hair was all over his face and traces of tears stained his cheeks. His eyes were puffy and his nose and cheeks were red. It hurt him to see him like that.

After a while, Wirt quietly stood up and deciding that this is no time to be some pathetic push over like he used to. He went stepped closer to Dipper and turned his back, and crouched down.

“What are you doing…?” Dipper asked, surprised by the other man’s gesture.

“I’m going to carry you out of here”

“Wh—no—what?!”

Wirt sighed, _“I’ll stay here all night if I have to, i won't leave until you come with me”_ he firmly said and another brief silence fell.

Dipper could feel his face heat up, though it was embarrassing, he was flattered by the other man’s gesture. He was about to say something but he discontinued the thought, deciding to think this through. Hesitantly, he put both of his arms over Wirt shoulder and scooted closer. Wirt noticing this, he lifted Dipper’s leg and stood up. A little wobbly at first, but soon regained balanced. He could feel the journal pressed behind his back and Dipper’s chest. Dipper buried his face at the other man’s jacket, it was soft and so comfortable. He felt warmth for the first time ever since his been here in this cold place. Out of everyone he met and everything that they’ve done, this was probably the nicest thing someone did for him [aside from Mabel] because he is usually the one who makes the sacrifice.

“Thank you.” Dipper whispered quietly under his breathe.

* * *

Wirt could feel Dipper’s breathe quietly on his neck. His cheeks started to go pink, he had never carried someone else before other than his brother Greg. He was happy that Dipper agreed to his offer, he wouldn’t know what he would’ve done then. Under the night sky where only the moon guiding them he heard Dipper whisper something close to his ear. Even though he couldn’t make out what it was, he guessed it was along the lines of "Thanks", making him smile even more

“You are actually pretty cute when you cry”

“Shut up.

Do you even know where you are going?”

“Nope”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~ Kudos and review! Now let me try to finish my other fics....


End file.
